A New Beginning
by scruffy147
Summary: A mysterious rogue elf maiden shows up in Rivendell.  She forms a bond with Elrond after staying as a guest in his house.  Could this be the REAL love he has been looking for for thousands of years?  Just a quick story i wrote. and its my first story


The lord of Imladris sat silently in his throne. Like he did almost every day, he sat in deep thought, grieving the loss of his brother, and the woman who knit together his shredded tapestry, Celebrian. Both decided to leave him after promising to never stray from his side. Since his twin brother, Elros', betrayal, he refused to allow anyone close to him. The one person who he did trust, was Celebrian. The beautiful elf maiden of Lothlorien, who left him after an Orc attack. He vowed to never trust anyone again...

It was a warms serene day in Rivendell when...

_As an elven woman trotted through the gates of the city, she looked around in amazement. Even though she was an elf and is used to grandeur, the city was of a kind she had never seen before..._

_ She dismounted and found her way to the house of Elrond where she was sent to give a message from her father, Ithilien. _

_ "What business do you have here?" said a voice from behind her. _

_ She spun on her heel to look into the ageless face of Elrond, the most important and respected elf in Middle Earth. He stood there gazing at her thoughtfully. "I am Lamarie of the Elves of the Eastern Sea. I deliver a message from my father, Ithilien, Lord of the city, asking assistance." she bowed respectfully, as was the elvish way. _

_ "Come." Elrond spun around and led her into a gorgeous hall. He sat her down at a long table that stretched along his entire hall. It looked like it was used for great feasts, but hadn't been used in quite a long time. He poured a glass of wine in a goblet and handed it to her. "What is this message?" he asked. When he asked it he seemed to be searching her face for something. _

_ She started to tell him the message. While she was talking, he didn't seem to _

_listen. He was too deep in thought:_

There was something about this girl. She looked rather young for an elf. Her

face glowed with concealed energy, yet she didn't strike him as childish. She was

beautiful. He had to admit it. Sure, all elves are, but she struck him as

something deeper. She had long black hair bound behind her head, and still it hung

down to her knees. He imagined that it would sweep the ground if it were unbound.

Unlike most women, she wore armor. She was covered head to toe in full body

armor.

"_Uhm excuse me? Lord Elrond?" she asked._

_ Elrond seemed to be snapped back into reality. Oh uhm..." he stuttered._

_ "Can you send aid?" she pleaded. Normally she wouldn't have pleaded, but the _

_devastation of her city was great. _

_ "Of course. I'll send elves and supplies. Would you like to remain here for a_

_while?" he asked focusing on her eyes. _

_ "Oh, about that..." she said trailing off. _

_ "Is something wrong?" he asked sincerely. _

_ "My father had sent me with the message, when he exiled me." she muttered _

_quietly._

_ Elrond straightened in his seat. He snapped back into reality. Maybe this _

_woman shouldn't be trusted, he thought. "Oh?"_

_ "Before I left he said that I had betrayed him one too many times, and that I_

_should bring you this message as a last order."_

_ "If you don't mind my asking, how did you disobey him?"_

_ "I know you're probably asking me this so you know if I'm a danger to _

_your people, correct?"_

_ He didn't answer._

_ "I went to battle when I was specifically told not to." she said, without _

_emotion. _

_ "I see." he said. "You will be welcome here. You will stay in my house, and _

_he will show you to your room." He said pointing to an elf standing silently in a _

_corner. He stood up and left the hall. _

_ The elf showed her to her room and she sat down on the bed. She looked _

_around at her surroundings._

_ The windows in the room were tall and had a wide sill so you could sit on it_

_and look out at the beautiful city of Rivendell. On those windows were lace curtains_

_draped over the frames with care. Each strand seemed to glow with elven magic. _

_(as Men call it) The bed was a large one with soft cotton sheets and a light _

_blanket on top. There was a trunk at the end of the bed, and there was a bookshelf_

_on the opposite side of the room. _

_ Without thinking, Lamarie wandered over to the bookshelf and started _

_running her fingers over the bindings of the books. They looked old and worn, but_

_they were well tended. _

_ "I see you are fond of literature," said Elrond from behind her. _

_ She let out a squeak of surprise and practically fell over. "Oh! You startled_

_me!" she gasped. _

_ "My apologies. I brought you some clothing. They belonged to my daughter_

_before she got married." he said fingering the cloth. _

_ "Daughter?" Lamarie said a bit crushed. A part of her had been hoping that_

_Elrond was single, but had thought it unlikely, he being thousands of years old..._

_ "Yes. My wife left me after she was attacked by a ban of Orcs on her way _

_back to Lothlorien." he looked sad and distant. He surprised himself. He hadn't _

_talked about Celebrian years. _

_ "Oh. I'm sorry," That same part of Lamarie was happy again. She felt guilty,_

_thinking about how much Elrond must be hurting. She wanted to hug him, but she_

_knew that would be inappropriate. So instead, she stood and_

_smiled up at him, for he was about a head taller than her. _

_ Seeing Lamarie smile warmed Elrond again. He liked this girl. Her very smile _

_seemed to make him melt. She gingerly took the gowns from him. She wanted_

_nothing more than to trace her fingers over his face. It was ageless and perfect. _

_ For a few moments they seemed to stare into each others eyes. Lamarie _

_smiling and Elrond smiling back, completely ensnared in the blue depths of her _

_eyes. _

_ "Ahem." a voice coughed from behind Elrond. Their heads snapped_

_backwards to an elf standing in the doorway. "Lamarie I have stabled your _

_horse." he said, bowing and backing out of the room. _

_ Lamarie blushed a deep red and Elrond smiled at her embarrassment. He told_

_her goodnight, (for more time passed than Lamarie knew) and excused himself..._

_ For days Lamarie wandered the winding streets of Rivendell. She felt alone, _

_lost. Little did she know, that the entire time Elrond was watching her._

_ He was enchanted by this mysterious girl. She was energetic and quick, but _

_she was never pushy and took her time. She never spoke out of turn and she didn't_

_take advantage of his hospitality. She also didn't try to worm her way into his trust_

_like others did on a daily basis. She just studied him from a distance and he often_

_wondered what was going on inside her head. _

_ Then, one day about a fortnight after arriving in Rivendell, Lamarie walked into_

_the study where Elrond was reading..._

_ "I hate to disturb you Master Elrond, but I could use some reading material."_

_She shuffled nervously back and forth on each leg. _

_ Elrond gestured to the bookcases in the study. Lamarie dipped her head and _

_began searching for books to read. The entire time she was doing this, she was _

_aware of Elrond staring at her. She gathered some books and began to leave the _

_room, but Elrond stopped her. "Lamarie, may I speak to you for a moment?" she _

_thought that this would be the time that he was going to ask her to leave Rivendell._

_ "Yes of course." she said. She sat down in a chair near Elrond. For a moment,_

_they just stared at each other. She looking at his fine features, and he staring into_

_her bright blue eyes. "Lord Elrond?" she whispered._

_ Elrond sat up straight again. "You have no need to call me 'Lord Elrond' _

_anymore." he said with a slight smile. _

_ "Alright... Elrond." she said slowly. She felt like she was being disrespectful,_

_but she liked saying just his name. It made her feel special. _

_ He liked to hear her say his name. The way her voice caressed the sounds_

_and how they slowly escaped her perfect lips. Lamarie took his silence for a _

_dismissal, so she stood up to leave, but Elrond lightly reached out for her. She _

_shivered at his touch._

_ She looked back at him. He was filled with sadness and betrayal. Lamarie_

_stepped back over to him and knelt by his side. "What is wrong?" she asked _

_innocently. _

_ He turned his gaze to her perfect hands resting on the arm of his chair. He_

_slowly stroked her perfect, slender, fingers. She looked at him. She saw sadness_

_and need. She wanted to help him, but she knew he didn't trust anyone. _

_ She leaned forward and lightly kissed Elrond. Barely brushing her_

_lips against his. He looked deep into her eyes and they seemed to communicate_

_silently. She stood up and slowly started to leave the room. _

_ Elrond could do nothing but watch her leave the study. Her gown dragged on_

_the floor behind her as she exited, slowly and lightly, as if reluctantly. _

_ He realized then that, even though he just met her, he felt that he loved this_

_woman. She loved him too. He could see it in her eyes. He rested his eyes on his_

_hands, and slipped deep into thought once more..._

_ A few days after the encounter in the study, Elrond knocked lightly on Lamaries'_

_door. "Come in" she whispered. He strode in and shut the door behind him. He _

_saw her sitting on the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs with her chin _

_resting on her knees. Her eyes were red and swollen, as if she had been crying for_

_a while. _

_ "What is wrong Lamarie?" he asked striding over to where she sat. He sat_

_down beside her slowly. He lightly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She _

_slumped against him as if for support. _

_ "I miss my people," she whimpered. "I probably sound like a child but, I do. _

_And now that I have been exiled, I cannot go back." she whispered. _

_ He kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "It's alright." was all he said. _

_They sat for a few minutes in silence. The sun slowly sank behind the horizon, and _

_room became dark. It was a warm summer night. "Take a walk with me." _

_Elrond said standing up slowly. He took her hand and led her outside. They began_

_walking down a path under the rising moon. _

_ They walked on in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but one filled with_

_thought and emotion. _

_ Eventually, they reached Elrond's house once more. Lamarie_

_was just about to part from Elrond to go back to her room, but he held on to her _

_hand and led her to his room. They both crawled onto the bed and Lamarie fell_

_asleep with her head on Elrond's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held_

_her tightly. Sleep didn't take him for a long time, and when it did, it was short-lived._

_ He woke a few hours from dawn. He laid_

_Lamarie down and got up from the bed. He went out on to the balcony and stood _

_there gazing out at the city of Rivendell..._

_ A little while later, Lamarie woke alone in bed. For a moment she thought that_

_the night before had been another one of her dreams. Then, she saw Elrond's _

_silhouette against the night sky. She got up and padded out to the balcony._

_ "Oh, did I wake you?" he whispered._

_ "No, is something wrong?" she asked. She sat on the balcony rail looking out_

_over the valley. _

_ Elrond didn't say anything._

_ "It's about your wife isn't it?" _

_ "No, no. She doesn't care for me anymore." he said. The words hurt him a _

_little but it didn't matter. He had Lamarie. "I'm sorry," he whispered._

_ "What for?" _

_ "I-I..."_

_ "Don't want to trust again?" she finished for him._

_ Elrond slowly nodded. He avoided her gaze. _

_ "To tell the truth, I have trust issues too." she said quietly and thoughtfully._

_ Elrond looked up at her and looked into her eyes. They seemed to shine_

_with a new light. Under the stars she seemed to glow with a different kind of _

_radiance. What he saw was love. He was caught between his past, and trusting the_

_woman in front of him._

_ "If you're afraid, that's all right." Lamarie whispered. "I'll wait a thousand _

_lifetimes for you." she laid a light hand on Elrond's face. She offered a small smile,_

_and stepped down from the rail. The were some of the most precious words anyone_

_had ever said to him._

_ She started to reluctantly leave his room, but before she could, a strong arm_

_wrapped around her waist and stopped her. She squeaked in surprise, but was glad _

_he had decided to stop her. He pulled her against his chest, and buried his face in_

_her dark hair. Lamarie pressed her face against him and wrapped her arms around_

_his neck..._


End file.
